User talk:Takua108
= 2008 = TODO Thanks for creating the TODO page, very useful! --Mattoakes1990 22:04, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks, Bro. Hugh G. Rection 00:39, 17 November 2008 (UTC) xfire protocol Hi there, I'm Uberfuzzy, a Wikia Helper. I've been looking into your request for the xfire protocol made here for the last few days. The good news is, it is possible in the MediaWiki system. The bad news is that after talking with the technical staff, its not changes that can be made right now for only 1 wiki due to the way that things are setup to manage multiple wikis, and its not a change that the "powers that be" want to make for all wikis right now. Custom software dependant protocols URI's are tricky to manage in general, see AOL's 'protocol' "aim:". I'll try to put your name, this wiki, and xfire: on some lists to look into in the future if mediawiki's method for support this change is more compatible with Wikia's multi-wiki systems --Uberfuzzy 17:08, 19 November 2008 (UTC) : Thanks for looking into it for me. :) takua108 18:21, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Seen you in game? I dunno but I swear I could have >.> You remember playing with me (Myoga) or HexRei at all? --Myogaman 16:33, 5 December 2008 (UTC) = 2009 = ActiveFiction ALPHA Some of the stories look amusing, and I'm interested in brainstorming with you if you want a creative mind. I've got a finished novel waiting on artwork that's due out sometime this year, so I don't suck at writing. If you want a hand (or just want me to throw something up and mess around with ActiveFiction), lemme know! Dashade 10:31, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Wiki on our Podcast Hello there. My name is ThornPhoenix. I am currently the co-host of a Left 4 Dead podcast which covers both Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2, and i was wondering whether we could work together to spread each others websites. Our podcast covers a lot of Left 4 Dead information and i do not have the time to type it all out myself. This wiki is very extensive and contains a lot of really good and useful information. I was wondering whether we could have permission to link to your wiki and quote its contents during the podcast and in each episodes show notes? In exchange would you mind perhaps putting a link to the podcast in the community portal or something please? Please let me know: survivorsdiary(at)supacomm.net I tried to contact you via the ShadoW account but the response was not very useful. --Sc.nickbrowne 19:50, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Re: Teh uglies I'm just experimenting. The white seems so boring and bland. I volunteered to mess with it and spiff it up a little. Stigma suggested the header, and I just picked the green. What did you find ugly about it? I'll change it up to however people will think it'll look cool. Just...not white. It's so...basic. Edit: But yeah, nothing I did there was final. It was just "How would it look if I did this?"[[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 04:05, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Nah, it's just helpful criticism. What I was going for was something kind of like the Zelda Wiki only green since L4D's main color seems to be green. But I guess we can all discuss it later or something. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 04:22, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Re: Template:Survivors Hm? I think the weapons template looks fine. Maybe some Huds for a few items, but it looks okay. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 00:16, November 17, 2009 (UTC) help out a kid hey man thanks for the message and umm i was wondering if you could help me add something to this page. it is said that some achievements give you new avatar clothes on the 360 and i think it would cool to just devote a page to that with pics and everything. im gonna need help bloodrabit 02:44, November 17, 2009 (UTC)